Just a Game
by DeadlyDevotion
Summary: Chapter I: Current arc!Syaoran and Sakura are playing a game. Sakura says she's been attacked and gets an unexpected reaction. Chapter II: Tsubasa!Syaoran and Sakura are playing a game. Sakura says she'd been attacked and gets an unexpected reaction.
1. Current Arc Syaoran and Sakura

* * *

"Take the left, Syaoran!"

"Alright! You get the right then?"

"Of course! But we can't go that way!"

"Why, what's that way?"

Sakura laughed from their game before pulling on his hand and leading him in the opposite direction "There's too many over there!"

"Which way then?!" he asked "They're everywhere!"

"We'll have to take them on together! Right?!"

He squeezed her hand with a broad smile "Right"

In a suddenly playful mood Sakura ripped her hand out of his and charged into the open desert. Syaoran followed after but before he could get to her Sakura playfully fell to her knees "They got me!" she called, trying to contain her laughter as she collapsed to the ground, hands clutching her chest "Syaoran, I'm dying!"

Sakura never saw such a horrible expression. The air was literally knocked out of her as Syaoran had pulled her from the ground and into a bone-crushing embrace. Sakura couldn't breathe from being held so tight and actually started to cry a little from the intense pressure.

"S-Syaoran" she gasped, struggling for air "I-I was only joking--! I-I was only--!"

"Don't" Sakura froze from the tone "Please….don't"

He kept repeating those words as he held her but Sakura didn't understand. It certainly wasn't part of the game…

"Don't what?" she asked, still trying to wiggle for freedom "Die?" he stiffened from the tone "I won't die! You don't have to worry about that!" He kept his eyes lowered though and he refused to let her go from his arms.

"T-that was only part of the game" she told him again "There's nothing wrong with me! I'm perfectly healthy!" she held out her arms proudly in the air with a wide grin "See!"

She swore Syaoran's eyes touched her chest for a moment before looking back down.

"Please don't look so sad, Syaoran! It's only a game!"

"….Please don't joke like that"

Sakura frowned. Then blushed. Then smiled sadly. Even if something isn't real the possibility is still scary, she guessed. Her and Syaoran were good friends, after all. If he said he was dying she would be really, really sad too!

"I'm sorry!" she said at once "I promise not to die, alright?" she held out her pinkie with a smile. But instead of linking his pinkie with hers as was their custom, Sakura was surprised to see Syaoran reject the offering.

He gently pushed her hand away "There's some promises you can't make with pinkies"

Sakura pouted and held her pinkie back out in defiance. Syaoran pushed it away again. Which only made Sakura hold it up again, which lead to Syaoran taking her hand and and holding it firmly against his heart. The action and the pained look that he did it with made Sakura's heart skip a beat.

"But why? Why can't I promise you that I won't die?" she asked, pouting.

"….make me a different promise instead"

Sakura hesitated "…alright"

Much to her continued confusion Syaoran raised his eyes to her with an affectionate smile. The expression made her catch her breath and the way he moved closer to her made her embarrassed and nervous.

He held out his pinkie and whispered "Promise me that you'll always smile"

Sakura's face lit into a smile "Such an ordinary thing?"

"It's not ordinary" he insisted, pulling her pinkie tightly, almost desperately, into his "it's the most amazing thing and it's the only thing I want from you"

"T-then I promise, of course!!" Sakura shook their pinkies together as they both laughed "I promise to always, always smile for Syaoran!"

* * *


	2. Tsubasa Syaoran and Sakura

* * *

"Charge, Syaoran-kun! Charge!!"

"A-at what Hime Sama?!"

Sakura flashed Syaoran a look as she ran "Don't be formal! We're partners! Remember?! We're supposed to be _intimate_!"

At the emphasis on that particular word Sakura's friend turned bright red before stumbling ungracefully and tripping right over himself in a tumble of sand. Sakura gasped and ran back to help him. On kneeling beside him Sakura saw he was feverishly rubbing his blind eye with a grim frown.

"I-I'm sorry...I can't see properly and sometimes--...a-and now I'm ruining your--"

"Y-you're not!" she insisted, flushing and pushing her face right up to his "Syaoran-kun makes all my games much, much more fun! If you weren't here with me I'd be very lonely!" Sakura took his hand and pulled him with her, smiling brightly "Me and you can work together like this, okay?!"

Syaoran hurriedly got to his feet and ran with her, his whole body now a darker shade of red as he smiled and held her hand tight.

He loved the warmth the Princess Sakura gave him. And though he didn't understand what was happening and was still worried about upsetting her Syaoran ran confidently beside his friend determined to do anything for her.

Once again Sakura held out her branch and charged through the monsters. Beside her, Syaoran watched attentively but his weapon remained unused at his side while they ran.

"Aren't you going to help me?" she called over the wind

"From what?"

"The monsters!"

Syaoran looked shocked "_Monsters_?!"

"Yes! They're right in front of us!"

He feverishly looked around them "Where!? I-I don't see them!!"

"They're in front of us and--" Sakura made a fake gasp and tumbled to the ground dramatically "I've been hit!" she called as Syaoran jumped up in fright "Syaoran-kun, help me!"

Syaoran Completely. Freaked. Out. Instead of charging at the monsters like she had expected, her friend threw down his branch, picked her up in his arms and ran the other way.

"S-Syaoran-kun?!" Sakura blushed darkly as Syaoran pressed her body close into his "W-what are you d-doing?!"

"It's too dangerous!" he told her hastily "I don't want to see you hurt, b-but I'm not strong enough to protect you!"

"B-but Syaoran-kun--"

"I-I can't even see the things that are attacking you" he said seriously, even sweating in his panic "so I have to take you somewhere safe, Princess! Please hold on!"

Sakura turned bright red as Syaoran-kun held her close and ran as fast as he could through the open desert. She knew she should tell him it was just a game. Sakura knew that Syaoran should know that the monsters didn't really exist so that he would stop looking so desperately worried. But Sakura also knew if she said all that then Syaoran-kun wouldn't be holding her so close anymore. She shyly looked up to him and was both excited and embarrassed from his genuine concern for her.

Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck "Syaoran-kun is so strong!" she cheered before kissing him.

"P-Princess Sakura!" Syaoran gasped and tripped, making both fall into the sand with blushes.

* * *

_Hello! These two stories were my attempt to get the two relationships down. It was supposed to be the same scenario to highlight the difference between them. It's actually in preparation for an AU I'm currently writing so if there's any feedback on if I portrayed Syaoran and 'Syaoran' correctly then that would be great! And thank you to the people who reviewed my previous chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_

* * *


End file.
